


Anniversary

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Love, Love, M/M, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Carl and Russel's anniversary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

"So what are you going to do for your one year anniversary?" Debbie asked curiously as she played with Franny. Carl shrugged before sighing,Noticing the look that Debbie had given him. He knew he was about to get a lecture.

"How do you not know what you're going to do? Your anniversary is in two days and you don't know what you're gonna do?! Um,Are you insane? You've been with Russel for one whole year. 365 DAYS! 12 months. 52 weeks!" Debbie exclaimed. "You need to plan something special for him. Buy him a gift,Take him to a fancy restaurant or something!"

"Debs-"

"Don't you Debs me. I'll help you plan what you're going to do." She cut in,Sounding determined. Carl sighed. It's not like he didn't want to do anything for he and Russel's anniversary,It's just that,There's not much that they really could do. Since Carl had quit selling guns,He'd been having a bit of a dry spell with money. "I don't know if I'll be able to do anything expensive..." He muttered. Debbie gave him a soft smile and shook her head at him. "Stop being so mopey. Fine,Maybe you can't take him to an elegant,Rich people restaurant. So what? You can make your own. Take him to the beach. Buy a cheap table and a cute little table cloth. You could help Fiona make something semi-fancy like,Pasta and meatballs or some weird looking soup that could pass for decent." She said. Carl rolled his eyes. He knew she was just trying to help and he appreciated the effort,But it just wouldn't be the same. "Stop being so optimistic." He grumbled. "He'd think it was stupid. And he'd be right."

"No. He wouldn't think it's stupid. He'd appreciate you for at least trying. He understands that you can't buy him something huge and he's okay with that." She tried to convince him. When he didn't reply she sighed. "Carl,I know being broke sucks and everything,But anything is better than nothing at all. Think of how he'd feel if you didn't even attempt to do something for him after he's spent an entire year with you."

Carl groaned and put his head in his hands. He hated to admit it but this time,Debbie was right. Russel would think he was an absolute dick if he didn't plan anything at all for their anniversary. "Fuck." He whispered to himself. "I'm not taking him to a beach. It's too cliche." 

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means." Debbie smirked. "So what do you have in mind then?" She quizzed. "Um,I don't know. I could take him back to the club we first met at." Carl tried. Debbie rolled her eyes. "Sounds like you're just making an excuse to go back to the club and get drunk."

"Well there is nothing else to do around here." Carl huffed. "It's either get drunk or get high. Which do you think he'd prefer?" He asked before sending her a pointed look. "Fine,Maybe don't take him anywhere then. You guys can just hang out around here or at his house and you can just get him a present." Debbie suggested. "I'm broke. Did you forget that already?" He raised a brow. "No." She scoffed before rolling her eyes. "You mean to tell me that if we searched every couch cushion in this house we wouldn't find any money at all? Seriously do you not have at least a dollar to your name?"

"I think if we searched this entire house up and down we'd come up with five dollars." Carl stated before giving her a fake smile. Debbie rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "Okay well then make him something. Like jewelry." "Good idea. I'll go get the macaroni and you get the glue. I'm sure he'll love the macaroni necklace. Jesus,You are the greatest at giving terrible ideas." "Well this is what happens when you wait until two days before your anniversary to start planning what you're going to do." Debbie stated. She sighed a little. She had no idea what they could do. If Carl was going to be stubborn about this,There was nothing that she could suggest that he wouldn't object to.

"I cannot believe I work 40 hours a week just to be this poor." Carl muttered to himself. "Stop complaining. Some people work 50 hours a week just to be this poor." Debbie sassed. Carl sent her a long glare and she huffed. "What are you staring at?" 

"Sorry I'm just trying to imagine you with a personality." He smirked.

"You know what Carl Francis Gallagher,I've had just about enough of you-"

 

Mickey had been walking up the stairs when he heard the two siblings bickering loudly. He rolled his eyes before peeking into Debbie's room,Trying to figure out why the hell they were being so loud. "HEY!" He yelled,Getting their attention. "The hell is going on in here?" "Carl and I are trying to figure out what he and Russel could do for their anniversary but he's being stubborn and shooting down all my ideas-"

"Well she's coming up with dumb ideas so-"

And just like that they were back to bickering. Mickey sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

"OKAY! Alright,Everybody calm down." He shouted. "Why don't you celebrate your anniversary at the Alibi? You could get Kev and V to close it down for the night and it could just be the two of you in a shitty bar,Stealing all the beer and everything. It'd be fun."

"That's a decent idea." Debbie nodded. It was at least the alibi,And not some random club with loads of people in it getting drunk and causing trouble. "Don't sound so fucking surprised." Mickey muttered. "Still might wanna get him a gift though."

"That's the problem. I'm broke now." Carl sighed.

"Well...I might have a solution to that." Mickey smirked.

*******

"If you want some money you're going to have to work hard to get it!" Frank exclaimed. "Be a man about it,Son. Take the time out of your day to break your arm and then get disability like every other hardworking man does. If you can't do that then I suggest trying to get brain damage,That'll pull in the big bucks. Hell,I bet if you claimed you were uh,'mentally challenged', They'd believe you after just a few minutes of speaking with you." He nodded. Carl sighed and shook his head before looking towards Mickey and Debbie. They mouthed words he couldn't understand to him but he was sure they were telling him to keep trying. He turned back to Frank and pursed his lips.

"How about this. You give me $300 and I'll give you my last bag of coke,Some weed, And some top notch cocaine." Carl smirked. Of course,He was lying. He had the weed but not the cocaine and coke. That was just baby powder in bags. But Frank didn't have to know that,At least until Carl had already spent the money.

"...Deal." Frank nodded.

********

"Hold still!" Debbie shouted before snatching at Carl's hair again. She was hellbent on making sure that every piece of hair on his head was in the right place. He winced and gave Fiona a begging look,But she simply turned away from him to continue looking through his closet. "You did make sure he knows you're coming to pick him up right? The last thing you want is a wild goose chase on your anniversary." Fiona warned him. "Yes he knows I'm coming to pick him up." Carl assured her before wincing again. "You won't find a decent shirt in my closet,I think you'd better quit right now." He quickly added. She growled in frustration before placing her hands on her hips and turning to face him.

"Well you have to wear something without stains on it at least!" She said. "Maybe Lip's old box of clothes-" "No!" He quickly shouted. "I do not wanna wear his clothes anymore. Last time I ended up looking like a complete nerd." He whined.

"You looked like an intelligent human being."

"I don't wanna look like an intelligent human being,I wanna look like me." He argued. Debbie giggled behind him and then went back to brushing-Or more like pulling-His hair. "The glasses were the worst." He continued on. "Made me wanna-" "Kick your own ass." Debbie and Fiona said at the same time,Both rolling their eyes. "We know,We know." Fiona huffed. "Maybe Kev's got something you could wear." She tried. "Kev is like twelve feet tall. I'd look like I was wearing a gown if I wore one of his shirts." Carl mumbled.

"Well I don't know what else to-"

"Hey I got a text saying there's some kind of emergency?" Lip ran into the room,Cutting Fiona off. She nodded quickly. "Carl needs something nice to wear for his date with Russel." She explained. Lip smirked before looking towards his little brother. Carl gave him a pointed look to stop him from any teasing.

"I do happen to have a suit."

"I'm not wearing a suit." Carl argued. "We're going to the Alibi. Has anyone ever worn a suit to the Alibi?" "They have if they wanted to get laid." Debbie muttered. "Are you done with my hair yet?" Carl asked. "Don't use that tone with me when I'm just trying to help you." Debbie said,Purposely yanking his hair when she heard his impatient tone. He let out a small yelp before swatting at her hands,But she hit him with her brush before picking the comb up. "Hold still." She demanded.

"I took it to Kev's house. Something about V wanting to switch roles in the bedroom? I don't know." Lip shrugged. "Okay well,Hurry up with his hair,Debs. We need to get to Kev and V's house to get that suit." Fiona smiled.

"I am not wearing a suit!" Carl growled.

********

"Aw he looks so handsome in his suit!" V chirped,Making Carl turn around so she could see how he looked. He rolled his eyes and mumbled a quick 'Thank you' before looking at Fiona and Debbie. "If I'm not at Russel's doorstep in fifteen minutes I'll look like a jerk. Can I go now? Please?" He asked.

"Not yet!" Ian yelled,Running into Kev and V's house along with Mickey. "Fiona told us to get you some more condoms." He said,Handing them over to Carl. Carl groaned before flipping Fiona off. "Let us take some pictures and then you can go." Debbie said pulling out her phone.

Carl watched as everyone took out their phones as well,Even Mickey.

"You guys know what I look like,You don't need pictures." Carl mumbled before running a hand through his hair,Which earned him a glare from Debbie. "Yeah but,This is probably one of the only times in your life that you'll actually wear a suit. Other than the day you and Russel get married of course." Veronica smirked as she snapped a picture of him with her phone. "Yeah plus,This'll be a great form of blackmail." Mickey cackled. Ian hit his shoulder softly which only got him a peck on the Lips from the dark haired Milkovich.

"Married?" Carl mumbled to himself. "Blackmail?" His eyes widened. "Yep. This picture right here is how I'm going to get you to watch Amy and Gemma when me and V wanna have a date night." Kevin smirked. "Smile." He quickly added. Carl flipped him off too and then made his way towards the door. "I need to get going before I'm late,BYE!" He said before slamming the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking in the direction of Russel's house. It was only about a ten minute walk,Thankfully. On his way,He thought about the gift that he ended up getting for his boyfriend of one year. He wondered if it was good enough or if it was too simple or cliche. All he knew was that he wanted this to be an Amazing night. He soon arrived at Russel's house. He knocked on the door softly before putting his hands back in his pockets. "Probably should've brought a thicker jacket." He mumbled to himself. It is winter after all.

Soon enough the door was opened by Russel's mom. He offered her a friendly smile but that wasn't enough for her. She quickly wrapped him up into a big hug before pulling him inside. "Oh you look so handsome!" She squealed before looking him over. "Russel! Get in here!" She yelled. "I hope you two have a great time tonight." She whispered to Carl.

"I hope so too." He laughed.

"Carl is here again?!" He heard Joanna,Russel's youngest sibling yelled. Soon enough the 13 year old came running around the corner. She wasted no time in pulling him into a hug. He smirked at her,Perfectly aware of the crush she had on him.

"Get your damn hands off of what's mine." He heard. He looked up and smiled,Seeing Russel standing there with his arms crossed. "Was I supposed to wear a suit too? Damn it." He muttered. "No no,You're fine. My sisters made me wear this." Carl assured him. "Glad they did. Makes your butt look great." He heard Joanna mutter. "You can leave now." Russel said before sending her a glare. "It's time for us to go too. Bye mom." He waved before walking towards the door. When everyone said their goodbyes,Carl and Russel began walking to the alibi.

"Thanks for tonight." Russel smiled. "And for putting up with my sister even though she tries to molest you." Carl laughed and shook his head. "It's no problem. I take pride in the fact that I'm so good looking that even your sister wants me." He joked. "Why're you thanking me for tonight? It's nothing fancy." "So what? At least you did something for me." Russel smiled. Carl grinned and rolled his eyes. "Debbie was right." 

When they got to the Alibi,Carl used the key Kev had given him to unlock the door. They walked into the empty bar and Carl wasted no time,Taking his present for Russel out of his pocket. "I got this for you." He said,Opening the box. Maybe it wasn't the most romantic way to show Russel his present,But Carl was dying to know if he'd like it.

Russel looked at it for a moment before giving Carl a look. "Too much?" Carl asked sheepishly. "I can return it and just give you the money I used to get it. You could buy whatever you want." He said quickly. "No I love it." Russel said,Taking the ring out of the box and placing it on his finger. "It's gorgeous. It just looks so expensive!" "It was only two hundred fifty dollars." Carl shrugged. He was gonna get one a little more expensive but he had to think about tax.

"Wha-Two hun-Where the fuck did you get two hundred and fifty dollars from?!" Russel yelled. "And why did you spend it on me? You could got clothes or shoes or food or-" "I wanted to make you happy. Didn't care about the price." Carl shrugged. "I think it's really awkward,You know talking about feelings and shit. But it's our anniversary so I gotta tell you that you mean the world to me. And I really like to see you smile. All I want is to be the person that can always make you happy."

"You do make me happy." Russel said softly. "Really really happy. I love you."

"I love you too." Carl smiled.

"Well my gift is shitty compared to yours." Russel chuckled. "I don't want a gift. I just want you." Carl said.

"That's cute and all,But except the gift because I stole money from every single one of my sisters to get it." 

"How romantic." Carl smiled. He wasn't even being sarcastic. He thought it was cute that Russel would actually take money from his sisters just to get him a gift.

"It's behind the bar. I hid it back there when you told me we were coming here." Russel grinned. Carl ran behind the bar quickly,Eager to see what he'd gotten. He picked up the box and opened it,Gasping when he saw what was inside. It was a very expensive looking gold watch. "Holy shit!" He yelled. "How fucking much was this?!"

"Four hundred dollars...Never leave home without at least that." Russel smirked. Carl smiled,Remembering that Russel had told him that the first day they met.

"Fuck me." Carl whispered,Looking down at the watch again. "Oh I will." Russel stated. Carl wiggled his eyebrows.

Their anniversary was just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously tried writing smut but I just cannot bring myself to do it!


End file.
